


as if in a dream

by ajwrites



Category: Wanna One
Genre: Dreams, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwrites/pseuds/ajwrites
Summary: Little did Daniel know, Seongwoo dreams about him too.





	as if in a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Reading Guide: **These are the dreams.** _These are the flashbacks._ These are the present scenarios.

Daniel thought he was the only one dreaming about Seongwoo.

 

The first time it happened, he told Minhyun about his ex, about the ex no one knows existed.

**“Daniel has his favorite Korean drama thing. You wouldn’t believe how many times he has asked me to do it!” Seongwoo childishly brags at the other two people sitting across them.**

**They were in the café they used to frequent, sharing a table with who Daniel assumes are Seongwoo’s friends. (He doesn’t even know their name.)**

**“Hyung, that’s embarrassing.” Daniel pouted cutely.**

**“Do you want your honeyboo to do it or you right here?”**

**Seongwoo calls himself Daniel’s honeyboo when he wants to annoy his boyfriend. Dream Daniel only glared at his exasperating(ly cute) boyfriend.**

**“Hyung, you do that and I’m going to cry right here.” Daniel threatened, which made the girls across them giggle.**

**“Okay, okay. I’ll stop.” Seongwoo laughed, turning back to his coffee. “Ah, Daniel, can you get me a refill, please?”**

**Daniel rolled his eyes in fake irritation before getting up.**

**“Give it here.”**

**“I love you, my honeyboo. And please put extra sugar.”**

**He swallowed in a giggle before approaching the counter. As soon as he handed Seongwoo’s mug to the barista, he felt a pair of arms snaking around his waist. He turned to his side before the hold tightened and locked him in place.**

**“Seongwoo hyung, we’re in public!” Daniel hushed, despite his hands inching their way to Seongwoo’s on his waist. He felt weight on his shoulder as Seongwoo cuddled closer.**

**“Are you really mad at me?” He could literally hear his boyfriend pouting. “For teasing you about back hugs?”**

**“No, hyung. I was just joking. Of course, I love your hugs.”**

**“That’s’ good to hear since I’m literally doing your favorite drama cliché.” Seongwoo snickered.**

**“You’re wrong.” Daniel chuckled, leaning back closer to his boyfriend. “This isn’t my favorite drama cliché.”**

**“But you always ask me to back hug you. If this isn’t it, then what is it?”**

**“Something I always ask you to do but you never.”**

**“Oh my goodness, Daniel, you are so cheesy!”**

**Their little lover’s banter was interrupted by Seongwoo’s coffee.**

**“Daniel’s cappuccino refill?” The barista called.**

**“Yes, thanks.” Daniel said, shoving Seongwoo off him.**

**Seongwoo refused to let go so they had to side step together to get a sugar syrup stick by the counter.**

**“Will you taste it for me, please?” The older said as he momentarily let go of Daniel to let him focus on adding the sugar.**

**“Such a demanding honeyboo.” Daniel chuckled as he tipped he mug to his mouth. As soon as the foam touched his upper lip, Seongwoo pulled his coffee away and replaced it with his mouth, licking Daniel’s clean.**

**“Yah, Ong Seongwoo!” Daniel fake scolded as he tried to mask his smile.**

**“Yah, Kang Daniel!”**

It was Minhyun’s voice that woke him up from his sleep, and dream, subsequently.

“Hey, Daniel, are you okay?” Minhyun stood tall beside him. “Why are you crying in your sleep?”

“I was crying?” Daniel tapped on his cheeks, only to find that they are indeed wet. “But I was so happy. Why was I crying?”

“What are you dreaming of?”

“Seongwoo hyung. I was dreaming of Ong Seongwoo.”

“Ong Seongwoo? Why would you be dreaming of him? Do you even know him?”

“Yes. He was my boyfriend.”

 

Ong Seongwoo was Daniel’s high school best friend before they began dating. The time they got together, college freshman Seongwoo kept getting in arranged blind dates by and with his seniors from the university while high school senior Daniel kept being dragged to group dates with girls from other schools.

_Daniel was on the thirteenth group date that month when he just snapped when a girl flirtatiously reached for his hand._

_“I’m really sorry, Yongguk, but I am actually in love with someone else!” He stood up, avoiding the naughty hand. He faced his classmate who set up the whole date thing._

_“Then go on, ask him out.” Yongguk replied as if that was the most obvious thing to do._

_As if on cue, Daniel’s phone rang. He angrily answered it as his rebuttal was cancelled._

_“Who is it at this time?!”_

_“Daniel?” Turns out, it was Seongwoo, his best friend and first love (secretly at that time)._

_“Oh, hyung, it’s you.”_

_He was about to side step and excuse himself but Yongguk held him by his elbow and stared at him sternly, as if saying_ You think you can get away with that?

_“I was on a date Jisung hyung sent me to. Then my date asked me why I look so distracted so I told her I was worried about you because you too went on a random date set up by someone I don’t really know. Then she said, ‘Why would you be thinking of someone perfectly capable of defending himself in a case of attack when you are on a date with someone else?’” He paused, taking a breath after blurting everything in one go. “So I asked myself too, ‘Why would I be thinking of someone perfectly capable of defending himself in a case of attack when I am on a date with someone else?’ Then it came crashing on me that I, Ong Seongwoo, am in love with my best friend Kang Daniel, you.”_

 

 

The second time he dreamt about him, he told Jaehwan why they broke up.

**A loud knock on the front door silenced everyone present at the Kang residence. Mrs. Kang took charge of opening the door while Daniel was changing his clothes.**

**“Mrs. Kang!” Seongwoo greeted cheerfully. “Daniel told me today’s the housewarming party, even though you moved two months ago.”**

**“Well, I couldn’t find the time and if I did, Daniel would be preoccupied with school.” Mrs. Kang laughed lightly. “Come on in! Daniel’s still in his room because he doesn’t want us old ladies to pester him.”**

**“I’m gonna go grace him with my beauty for now.”**

**Seongwoo, after dropping off the fruit baskets he brought as gift, skipped his way up the stairs to Daniel’s room.**

**“Hey, you.” He called Daniel who was playing with the cats.**

**“Hyung, you came!” Daniel stood up to welcome Seongwoo with a hug.**

**“Of course. I did say I’d come.” Seongwoo embraced him too. “Let’s go downstairs. I brought peaches.”**

**“When will you let that joke go? I’ve been sporting a black hair for three years now.”**

**“Yeah, but you still look like peaches even without your pink hair.”**

**“Let’s get going. Otherwise my aunts will complain that I’m keeping you to myself.”**

**“Wow, thank you! That’s the most wonderfully romantic thing you ever said to me!” Seongwoo squealed, releasing Daniel from his hug to hold his hand instead.**

**“HOW?! When I already told you I love you a million times by now?!”**

**Seongwoo ignored him, pulling him by the hand and dragging him to where Daniel’s elders sat. Daniel took the loveseat and Seongwoo the armrest.**

**“Daniel, are you not going to introduce us to your friend?” One of Daniel’s cousins asked, poking his side.**

**“Nope!” Seongwoo answered for him, casually placing his arm on Daniel’s broad shoulder. “He’s going to introduce to you his** **_boyfriend_.”**

**“Oh, how cheesy!” The oldest cousin joked, slapping Seongwoo’s thigh playfully.**

**“This is Seongwoo, my boyfriend.” Daniel said, holding the hand on his shoulder. “Ong Seongwoo. He’s a dance major at my school.”**

**“Oh? So, he’s in the same college as Younghyun and Dongho? Do you know them?”**

When Seongwoo woke up, his roommate was restlessly scratching his head.

“Is everything okay?” He croaked sleepily.

“I can’t think of anything to write about and the deadline’s coming up.” The singer-songwriter confessed.

“Hwannie, shall I tell you a story?”

 

_It was a sunny day, the day before they broke up. Everything was normal. Seongwoo’s usual seat in his literature class was empty when he arrived._

_“Dongho, have you seen Daniel? My classmate in English wants to meet him.” He heard his senior Kang Younghyun say from behind him. Seongwoo knows him because he, and Dongho, are Daniel’s cousins and because he’s in a band called Day6. That plus they share a class._

_“A classmate? What does he want from Daniel?” Dongho asked._

_“I think he likes Daniel.” The older cousin snickered. “Ah, he’s a film major. Im Jaebum.”_

Im Jaebum likes Daniel? _Seongwoo thought._

_“Oh! Jaebum hyung! I’ve met him before since he’s friends with Jackson hyung. He’s amazing, hyung. He can choreograph, compose, sing and dance, obviously, and I heard he’s preparing for his acting debut. What a complete package!”_

_“He produces songs too. Daniel would like him.”_

_“Yeah, but isn’t Jaebum hyung–”_

_“Okay, class. Please take out your books, quickly!”_

_Im Jaebum’s interest in Daniel was out of Seongwoo’s mind until he saw them together at the café the next day._

“But isn’t Jaebum sunbae dating Youngjae?” Jaehwan interrupted the story-telling. “I’ve shared classes with him before and Jaebum sunbae drops him off often.”

“What?”

“Youngjae and Jaebum sunbae are together. They have been going out since freshman year.”

“ARE YOU FOR REAL?!” Seongwoo screamed, making Jaehwan panic as it was two in the morning, and the dorm walls are paper thin.

“Hyung, you’re too loud! You’ll wake – Hey!! Hyung, where are you going?”

But Seongwoo had already flown out of the door.

 

The third time it happened, Daniel was wrong. There was no third time because this time, it wasn’t a dream.

“Seongwoo hyung?” He called at the man panting against his door frame. “What are you doing here in the middle of the night?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Seongwoo chanted. “I understand that you were very angry and you would never take me back but I’d like you to know that I’m really sorry, Daniel.”

The younger looked outside, checking if this was a prank or something. There was nothing else behind Seongwoo except the cold blow of the winter breeze.

“Would you like to come inside first? It’s too cold with the door open.”

Daniel ushered him in after he nodded. Seongwoo searched for the familiar faint scent of peaches in Daniel’s house but it was replaced with a distinct musk.

“Would you mind if I use your bathroom? I have to pee. I just woke up before I came running here.” Seongwoo murmured lowly, just enough for Daniel to hear. “And I need to collect my thoughts too.”

“Feel free.” Daniel motioned to the general direction of bathroom.

The first thing Seongwoo saw was the three toothbrushes in the cup. He recognized Daniel’s cat toothbrush cap but what bothered him was the matching dog cap. The third one was out of question as it was an Optimus Prime design.

 _What was I thinking when I came here?_ He thought, stepping out of the bathroom.

“Put this on first.” Daniel blurted, blocking Seongwoo’s way with an outstretched hand. There was a brown winter coat at his hand.

“Huh?”

“You get cold easily. In case you run out all of a sudden, at least you’ll be properly covered.”

Seongwoo didn’t move, only watching the jacket.

“I chose it to match your pajama, so don’t worry.”

“What if I won’t run away?” Seongwoo dared after a long stretch of silence.

“Then feel free to use the blankets in my bedroom. But since that’ll be too much, I’ve put them out on the couch.”

Wordlessly, Seongwoo marched to the living room, noting the tall pile of blankets piled on the end. He took a seat then stole a glance at Daniel before wrapping the mouse blanket Daniel designed.

“Is your roommate here?”

“No.” Daniel answered flatly as he strode to the kitchen. He came back with a steaming mug of hot choco. “We ran out of coffee and I know you don’t like tea, so here.”

“Thanks.”

Stillness draped over them as Seongwoo mulls over how he should start the conversation. Thankfully, Daniel’s there, as always.

“Is it safe to assume that you came here to talk about the break up?”

“Yes.” He replied, almost too soon.

“Would you rather do the talking or should I ask then you’ll answer?”

“The latter.”

“Why, of all times, did you come here at this hour?”

“I was telling Jaehwan about us. He cleared a misunderstanding for me.”

Daniel nodded thoughtfully. Among their closest friends was Jaehwan, Daniel’s classmate and Seongwoo’s roommate. He’s also one of the few people that knew they were dating.

“What did he tell you?”

“Jaebum sunbae was, is, I think, dating Youngjae.”

“Was he the reason why you broke up with me?”

“No.”

“Then, who?”

“Me. I’m the reason.”

“Can you explain?”

“The day we broke up–”

“ _You_ broke up with _me_.” Daniel corrected him. “I didn’t agree.”

“The day I broke up with you, I saw you with Jaebum sunbae at the café we usually go to.”

“So you broke up with me because you thought I was cheating on you with Jaebum hyung?”

“No. I broke up with you because I realized I wasn’t the best for you. Jaebum hyung was there, prancing around you with his bboy swag and your cousins’ approval. They liked him for you while I can’t even man up and tell the world that I love you.”

“Why would you need my cousins’ approval?”

“It’s not just your cousins. I guess I was insecure, since... you know, you’re really popular so it’s like you’re the entire school’s boyfriend and I can’t just come out and tell everyone you’re actually mine only.”

“What the fuck?”

“I know.” Seongwoo bowed his head down. “I’m sorry. I don’t deserve you. Sorry.”

“What the hell are you still saying sorry for?” Daniel asked, sounding a bit angry.

“That I just barged in at two in the morning? That I am apologizing too late? That I apologized even though it’s crystal clear that I’ve already been replaced?”

“Crystal clear?”

“I mean, there’s matching toothbrushes in the bathroom and I’m sure you’re not a fan of Optimus Prime.”

“It’s my roommate’s fault, for dating without knowing his boyfriend’s favorites. Also, for future references, I was never the school's boyfriend. Only you adore me that much.”

“Oh.”

“I can get you a Spiderman toothbrush cap.”

“Would you?”

“If you would stay.” Daniel shrugged. “And for the record, Younghyun and Dongho hyung knew we were dating. They’re probably teasing you about Jaebum hyung.”

 

 

 

“Daniel has his favorite Korean drama thing. You wouldn’t believe how many times he has asked me to do it!” Seongwoo childishly brags at Jaehwan and Minhyun, who were sitting across them.

They were in the café they used to frequent. The one where Seongwoo saw Daniel with Jaebum.

“Hyung, that’s embarrassing.” Daniel pouted cutely.

“Do you want your honeyboo to do it or you right here?”

 “Hyung, you do that and I’m going to cry right here.” Daniel threatened, which made the boys across them roll their eyes.

“Okay, okay. You can stop.” Minhyun scolded the two after sweeping a glance at the café. “I have something to say too.”

Daniel rolled his eyes in fake irritation.

Seongwoo swallowed in a giggle before leaning closer to the other two. Jaehwan, who was preoccupied with his notepad, jumped when he felt an arm snaking around his shoulder. He turned to his side before the hold tightened and locked him in place.

“Minhyun hyung, we’re in public!” Jaehwan hushed, despite his hands inching their way to Minhyun’s on his shoulder.

“We’re dating too, just like you.”

The other two gawked at them, because seriously, who would have thought?

“You can go back to composing.” The oldest smiled as he momentarily let go of Jaehwan to let him focus on his work.

“Yes, sir.” Jaehwan chuckled as he tipped he mug to his mouth. And as if Minhyun knew Jaehwan was going to drink coffee, the foam touched Jaehwan’s upper lip then Minhyun pulled his coffee away and replaced it with his mouth, licking Jaehwan’s clean.

“Yah, Ong Seongwoo!” Daniel whined as he too kissed the foam on his mug.

Seongwoo can only laugh before copying what Minhwan did.

 


End file.
